


Why'd It Have to be Me?

by igottoomuchwriting



Series: Dave lives and is a mechanic [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dave Lives AU, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Strangers to Lovers, don't worry there's more to that later, modern day AU, powers still exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Dave meets Klaus at a club, and it sparks some fun adventures





	1. The Club

“I know I agreed to go to a club, but does it have to be a  _ gay  _ club?” Dave groaned. 

“Look, Katz, you refuse to show how gay you are in public, therefore making it hard for you to find a boyfriend,” his friend and roommate, Peter, scolded. “I get that you’re afraid to be open in public, and that’s  _ okay,  _ but I don’t want you pretending to like some girl just because you are afraid and can’t find someone to love.”

Dave rolled his eyes. “I would never pretend to like a girl—”

“Yes you would, Mr. Momma’s boy.” Dave opened his mouth to refute what he said again, but Peter quickly interrupted him by throwing some sort of make-up product at him. “A girl would confess their love, you would try denying her, she would cry, you would feel bad and take her on a date.” He leaned back into the mirror to complete the blue look that he was doing on his eyes. 

Dave never really understood what the hype about make-up is. He was never a fan of it, both on himself and on other men. He doesn’t attack people who like it obviously, it just wasn’t something that he was too interested in.

“Next think you know, I’m getting a wedding invitation for you and Jessica, and now you have three kids and no boyfriend!”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic,” Dave laughed. Peter turned to face where Dave was leaning against door to give him a wink.

“I’m gay, of course I am.” Dave shook his head and walked away, opting to change out of his work clothes and into some club appropriate clothes. 

He didn’t have a lot, especially since he moved from San Francisco. He loved the city, and it wasn’t like he didn’t have anywhere to stay. His parents love him and would love for him to move back in, but he just couldn’t do that. He wanted to be somewhere and be his own person without the weird feeling of still being a teenager.

“You better be choosing clothes that makes every twink fawn over you!” he heard Peter call. A deep blush covered Dave’s face as he turned to his open door.

“First of all, stop calling random guys that I talk to twinks!” He heard Peter laugh from the bathroom. “Second of all, how would I know that?”

“Uh, walk over here?” 

“You are  _ not  _ a twink, Peter.” Dave walked back to the bathroom anyway, not wanting to even slightly annoy his friend before the night even started.

“That’s not what everyone else thinks,” he sung. Dave stood in the doorway once again. Peter turned his head, giving Dave a good look before sighing. “Those are your best clubbing clothes, aren’t they?”

“What’s wrong with them,” Dave mumbled. Peter raised an eyebrow at him instead of giving an answer before checking his phone.

“No time to change, Katz, we gotta go. The Uber is here.” 

“Do you have everything?” Dave asked as he reached for the house keys. 

“Cell phone and wallet? Yeah.”

“And chapstick?” Peter froze and checked his pockets, before running back into his room. 

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around!” Peter called.

“This is  _ my  _ apartment.” Dave mumbled. Finally the light in Peter’s room turned off and Peter came running out, holding a jacket and chapstick.

“Let’s go!”

\---

Clubs were never Dave’s thing, but it never stopped him from being peer pressured into going. He always thought that maybe, this was going to be the time that he was able to let go a bit and have some fun.

Life just hates him, though.

He lost track of Peter 10 minutes after they got there, and he couldn’t drink and have fun if he couldn’t keep track of his friend. What if he got hurt? What if someone drugged him and tried kidnapping him? There have been plenty of stories online of stuff like that happening to gay men and Dave had a feeling that Peter didn’t know as much as his sister may in avoiding date rape.

So here he was, sitting at the bar, listening to Lady Gaga play in the background as he watched adults dance around, openly expressing themselves outside of pride month, while he was completely sober.

Dave heaved a deep sigh as he took a drink of his water. He needed something to do as he watched everyone dance around.

“Hey there, handsome,” he heard a voice almost purr next to him. Dave turned his head and it felt like all of the air in his lungs was ripped away.

Leaning against the counter was a  _ gorgeous  _ man who had curly hair. He was wearing a sheer crop top with a pink scarf wrapped around his neck, and  _ dear lord  _ he had on the tightest pair of leather skinny jeans Dave has ever seen a man own.

“Oh, uh, hi,” Dave stumbled out.

“What are you doing over here by yourself?” the man asked, leaning more on the counter. Dave cleared his throat so that he could keep his composure.

“I came here with my friend and I lost him, so now I’m just waiting until he appears again.”

“Now why would he leave you here all by yourself?” 

“Probably to force me to make more friends.”

“Oh my friend’s try to do that!” the mystery man laughed. “Or, my drug buddies. They always want me to leave them alone and make some new friends, so they leave so that I can talk to others, so that’s why I’m alone most of the time.” 

“Oh.” He really had no idea how to respond to that. The stranger didn’t seem to mind though. He motioned to the dance floor with excitement that Dave can only match to a puppy getting a new toy.

“Come and dance! It’s boring to just sit at the bar,”

“Uh, I’d like to make sure my friend is okay—”

“This is a small bar!” he exclaimed. “You’ll see him eventually!” 

Usually Dave wouldn’t listen to random men at the bar. There have been some guys who have tried pulling him away from the bar, getting him to dance and drink, but they never succeeded. Dave always prided himself in being strong willed and not easily peer-pressured. 

Except now, there is something about this man. Whether it’s because he is the best looking man he has ever seen at a club, and Dave is only human.

“Okay,” he relented. The man cheered and grabbed Dave, pulling him away from the bar and right to the middle of the dance floor. 

The man was immediately dancing like he had been born for it. He was swaying his hips, twirling around, and bumping into Dave as often as he could. It seemed that the beat was flowing through him and that the club’s mood is all coming from this one man.

Dave was thriving. He kept grabbing his hands, forcing Dave to dance with the same amount of enthusiasm as him. He would turn his back to Dave and there was no way that he didn’t know what he was doing. This man knew that he looks great, that he could dance in a way that controlled every man in the room, and it was obvious from the stares of different men in the room. Dave was glowing to know that he chose to dance with him instead of the other men in the room.

“Let’s go get drinks!” the man yelled over the music. Dave nodded his head and followed him back to the bar. 

His previous water was now gone, and before he could order another, the man ordered two drinks for the both of them.

“I never got your name,” Dave mentioned. The man laughed.

“Klaus.”

“Dave.” He stuck his hand out to shake—a man of habit—and Klaus took it with a firm shake. 

“So, you come here often, big guy,” he purred. A light blush covered his cheeks as Klaus dragged his hand down his bicep. He knew he was fit, not grossly so, but the ideal male body. According to Peter, at least.

“Ah, no. My friend dragged me out here. Something about having to find more gay men other than him,” he laughed. 

“So you don’t got a boyfriend?” he asked. 

“Nope. Haven’t since sophomore year of college.” Klaus seemed to brighten at that.

“Good to know you aren’t cheating on a man at home.” The bartender had finally gotten back with their drinks, setting them down in front of each of them. Dave grabbed it and took a sip, honestly parched from dancing for so long.

“Nope. No man to mention.”

Klaus kept the conversation going. Usually Dave didn’t like to keep talking to people he met at a bar, but there was never a dull moment in the conversation with Klaus. He was definitely high energy—Dave also thought that he was high, but he was never good at figuring that out. 

Klaus started ordering them shots and having fun with it. They would take shots without their hands, link their arms and takes shots from the other’s arm, and other weird things that Dave had never even thought of trying. Their faces got close enough that Dave thought if he moved just a centimeter forward, he would be able to kiss those talkative lips.

“We should step outside,” Dave mumbled. “It’s getting hot in here.”

“I like your thinking,” Klaus purred. He followed Dave outside the front door of the club, past the bouncer and to the side. 

Klaus leaned against the wall and Dave followed suit, not too close but close enough that anyone could tell that he was  _ definitely  _ into Klaus.

“You sure do like to keep your distance,” Klaus commented. Dave turned to him with a shrug.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Klaus smiled and Dave could look at that smile for days.

“Such a gentleman.”

“Mamma raised me right.” Dave watched as Klaus smile widened, but his face scrunched up. 

“Don’t say that,” he mumbled, looking to the side. Dave slightly turned his head to see if there was someone standing there that he didn’t notice, but the only thing was the street filled with cars.

“What?” he asked, thoroughly confused. The smile found itself right back on Klaus’ face.

“Nothing. Did I say something? I didn’t think I did.” Dave decided to drop it. He didn’t know Klaus well enough to push more, even though he was sure he said something.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Dave quickly pulled it out to see a text from Peter.

 

From Peter Pan:  _ hey i won't be coming home until tomorrow ;) _

To Peter Pan:  _ okay. just send me your location when you get there _

From Peter Pan:  _ i know the drill _

 

“Who was that?”

“It was Peter. He was telling me he wasn’t going to be home.” Klaus smiled that  _ perfect  _ smile and leaned towards Dave more, his side now being pressed against the wall.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Mhm,” Dave hummed. “He knows that it can be dangerous for men so he texts me that he won’t be home and will send me his address when he gets there in case anything happens.”

“Are you sure that you’re single?” Dave looked at Klaus with a shocked look.

“Y-Yes? Why?” 

“You are just too nice and caring for someone to not be dating you.” Dave rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling.

“Yeah, well, I just care about my friends.” Klaus nodded his head in agreement. 

A wave of confidence flooded over him. It was most likely from all the shots that he and Klaus took together, but Dave wasn’t going to let this rare feeling disappear before he can do anything about it.

“What about you? How are  _ you  _ not single?” Klaus seemed to be shocked at the question, as if he is unaware of how great he looks and how nice he is and how every guy in the club was wanting to dance and drink with him.

“People tend to stay away from me once they learn more,” Klaus shrugged. Dave shook his head in disbelief.

“No way.” He turned his body towards Klaus, mimicking the way he stood. “You’re so gorgeous, funny, and sweet. People have got to be crazy if they don’t want to be with you.”

“Aw, you’re making me blush.” Klaus looked away as he said that. Dave could tell he was feeling self conscious. “But trust me sweetheart, if you got to know me, you’d turn a blind eye to my existence.”

“I doubt it.” 

“Everyone else did.” Dave watched with pain in his eyes as Klaus stared off towards the street. Dave could tell he has been hurt. He has been hurt by people close to him, or people he never knew for more than an hour. He knew the look because he had seen it in his mirror so many times.

Dave slowly reached a hand forward and cupped Klaus’s cheek, forcing him to look at him. Klaus turned his head until they locked eyes.

“Let me decide if I will,” Dave mumbled, leaning in. Dave internally beamed when Klaus started leaning in as well.

When their lips touched, Dave felt at ease. He has been waiting for this all night, to actually be able to hold and kiss Klaus like he has done it many times before. 

They both pulled back, but kept their foreheads pressed together. It was Klaus who spoke first.

“Didn’t take you for the type to kiss before the first date,” Klaus murmured. Dave chuckled.

“Well, kissing you was too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

“And anything else you don’t want to pass up?” Klaus placed his hand on Dave’s chest, slowly running it down while still holding eye contact. A bright blush covered his face, no doubt bright enough for Klaus to see.

“I  _ definitely  _ don’t do… that before the first date,” he laughed. Klaus pouted.

“Leave me hanging here, Dave.”

“I’m sorry.” For the first time since turning down one night stands, he was. “But maybe I can get your number so I can take you on that date.”

“I don’t have a phone.” He seemed legimentaly upset about it. Dave pressed his lips together in thought. 

“Then at least let me take you back to your house,” he wrapped his arm around Klaus’ waist, pulling him closer. “I don’t want this to be the last time I see you.”

“Now, you see here,” Klaus laughed. “My roommate  _ will  _ be home, so I don’t think I should be bringing over strange men.” He wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck, smile wide as ever. “But I’m sure we could negotiate your place?”

“No funny business?” Dave was attracted to Klaus, and he did want to get to know the man more. He was on the crazy side, but it seemed to be just the thing to balance Dave out.

“No funny business.” Dave nodded his head. He placed another light kiss on Klaus’ lip. He chuckled when Klaus chased his lips as he pulled away and pouted when he failed.

“Alright. We can go to my place.”

\---

It turns out Klaus is as stubborn as Dave with peer pressure. Dave offered Klaus his bed, telling him that he could sleep on the couch, but Klaus wouldn’t allow it. He said that it wouldn’t be the first couch he slept on, and it wouldn’t be the last. Dave couldn’t just leave his guest out on the couch when he brought him home from a  _ club, _ so they made an agreement to just both sleep in the bed.

Dave probably should’ve thought that through better.

When they went to sleep, Dave made sure to give Klaus as much room as he would need to feel comfortable, practically on the edge of the bed. When he woke up, however, Klaus was wrapped around him and gripping him so tight, like Dave was the only thing providing him heat.

Dave didn’t want to move. It was selfish, and it would probably be awkward when Klaus woke up, but he just wanted to live in this moment. So he would do that until Klaus stirred, when he would pull away and make it seem like nothing happened.

“Dave! David! You home?” he heard Peter call, followed by a slam of the front door. Dave cursed under his breath. 

That was his plan, at least.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Dave moved Klaus’s arms from around him, gently scooting away from the body. He walked out into the living room to see Peter wiping off his makeup from the previous night, mumbling under his breath.

“You wore that all night?” Dave asked in disbelief.

“When you sucking dick, you don’t have time to take off your eyeliner.”

“Peter, oh my  _ God.” _

“Oh calm down,” Peter rolled his eyes. “I just won’t wear makeup for a while.” Peter turned around to go back to the bathroom, but he froze.

“Dave,” he spoke. “Whose jacket is that?” 

Dave looked over to the coat rack confused, but froze. 

Klaus’s coat was hanging up where he and Peter usually kept their coats. Klaus had thrown it on the floor, but Dave hung it up right away so it wouldn’t get wrinkled.

“Um,” he hummed. He didn’t know what to say. Maybe he could say that he found it and decided to take it? That was the best thing he has got going.

Before he could say anything, they heard a groan come from Dave’s room. Peter snapped his head behind Dave, who tensed up at the noise of Klaus waking up.

“Is that—”

“I didn’t have a one night stand!” Dave quickly stopped him. Peter raised an eyebrow.

“Then why is there someone in your room.”

“Well, you see, he doesn’t have a phone, and I didn’t want to just leave and never talk to him again, so I took him here.”

“Why?” 

“I, uh, don’t know.” Peter laughed and shook his head.

“Look, I’m not even mad! You took a man home!”

“We didn’t do anything—”

“Who cares!” he cheered. 

“Sounds like a party out here,” they heard a voice call. They both turned around and there stood Klaus, messy hair and in nothing but Dave’s t-shirt. Dave turned back to Peter who had the biggest smile on his face. 

“Shut up,” Dave hissed before turning back to Klaus. He was beaming at seeing Klaus in his t-shirt, big enough that it went right to the top of his butt. He and Klaus were about the same high, but Dave was  _ definitely  _ bigger than the man.

“What, never seen a man in an oversized t-shirt,” Klaus laughed.

“Oh I’ve seen  _ plenty _ ,” Peter cooed. “I just never seen a man in  _ Dave’s  _ oversized t-shirt.”

“ _ You,” _ Dave snapped. “Out. Leave, go wash your face, shower, and  _ maybe  _ I’ll make you some food.”

“Meany,” he mumbled, but walked into the bathroom nonetheless. As soon as the door closed, Dave sighed and placed his head in his hands.

“He seems thrilled to see me,” Klaus laughed. Dave shook his head. 

“Yeah, he is always hoping that I land a one night stand.”

“You had your chance.” Klaus gave a wink as he passed Dave to his coat. 

“Well, I still by my choice to have something more.”

“You’re the first man I’ve heard say that.” He paused. “Well, one that isn’t a drug dealer.”

“You do drugs often?” Klaus stopped from where he was digging in his coat pockets.

“No,” he said after a moment. “Not often. Only sometimes.”

“That’s good,” Dave agreed. He had a hunch that Klaus was lying, but he wasn’t going to push. “Do you like waffles?”

“I  _ love  _ waffles!” Klaus cheered. 

“Great! I’ll make some for us.” 

As he walked towards the kitchen, he heard Klaus mumbling. He turned his head to listen, thinking that he was trying to talk to Dave still, but all heard was something along the lines of “shut up, dick.”

“Did you say something?” 

“Ah, do you have strawberries?” Klaus called back.

“Yeah, I can pull them out for you.” He pulled out the strawberries and the Bisquick mix, and started up the waffle maker.

\---

“So what compelled you to put on my t-shirt?” Dave asked. Kalus was sat at the bar as Dave did the dishes that he and Peter had left for the past few days.

“Well, walking out in your underwear is usually frowned upon when you are at someone’s house.” He grabbed another waffle from the stack Dave had set out. “Even more so when you and the person you’re staying with didn’t sleep together.”

“I guess I can see the logic behind that.”

“You know,” Klaus said around a mouth full. “There was a smell on this shirt that just, set me off.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. One could describe it to… what’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Car oil?” Dave decided to fill in. Klaus lit up and waved his fork in Dave’s direction.

“Yeah!”

“I get that a lot,” Dave laughed.

“What do you do for a living that makes you smell like car oil?” He gasped and hit the table. Dave was getting worried that he was going to choke. “Do you steal cars? Work for a  _ gang _ ?”

“No, none of that. I’m just a simple mechanic.” Klaus’ eyes raked up and down his body with a teasing smile on his face.

“That explains why you have all those rippling muscles,” he purred. Dave just awkwardly laughed and looked down. He never took compliments well.

“I guess?”

“And when will I be able to see those muscles up close?” Dave wasn’t sure if his face could become even more red. 

“Well uh,” he let out a cough. “When will I be able to take you out to dinner?”

“I’m free tomorrow?’ Klaus mentioned, leaning onto his hand and blinking flirtatiously towards Dave.

“I’m sure we can work something out.”

“Perfect!” Klaus cheered. “It’s a date then!”

“How will I contact you? You said you don’t have a phone, right?” Dave watched Klaus bit his lip, thinking.

“Oh! My brother!”

“Your brother?” Dave asked.

“Yeah! He has a phone. I can stay at his place till you pick me up.”

“Will he be okay with that?” It felt weird that this was going to be a first date and Dave would already be meeting his sibling. It’s not as bad as meeting his parents, but Dave knew that he would be able to pick these guys out of a crowd. That wouldn’t be good to do if this thing with Klaus went bad.

“Oh yeah, he doesn’t really do anything. He may be on call or something, but I’ll make sure he leaves his phone with me.” Dave raised an eyebrow at him, but agreed nonetheless.

“So I can just give you my phone number and you’ll text me tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me.” Dave nodded, bright smile on his face.

It was settled then.


	2. Dancing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Klaus basically have a party by themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I love them so much and the whole story was supposed to be based off of this but I get distracted very easily

Dave and Klaus have been dating for eight months now. After their first date, Klaus had beamed at the fact that Dave had treated him the kindest that any boyfriend had. When he mentioned this to Dave, however, Dave was so upset that he had just hugged Klaus close for about two minutes, not wanting to let him go.

In the beginning of their relationship, Klaus visited Dave’s house once every week. He never wanted Dave to know that he had nowhere to stay, but he also wanted to see Dave as much as he could.

Sometimes Dave would want to stay at Klaus’s imaginary house that he made up at the bar, and Klaus would panic and come up with an excuse. He would say that his roommate had someone over, that his room was a mess and he didn’t want Dave to see that. Ben constantly gave him shit for it.

“You’re going to have to tell him one day,” he scolded. He and Klaus were sitting in an alleyway a good half mile away from Dave’s apartment. Klaus scoffed. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” he commented, taking another pill.

“What he doesn’t know  _ will  _ hurt him!”

“What are you gonna do, tell him?” Klaus laughed. “Let me know when you do.”

Ben had never stopped pushing, but Klaus stopped listening. Soon, Klaus was staying at Dave’s more and more, until one night.

They were laying in bed late at night, Klaus laying on Dave’s chest with Dave’s arms wrapped around him. Except for their breathing, all was quiet.

“Move in with me,” Dave mumbled. It was quiet enough that if Klaus wanted to, he could pretend he didn’t hear it. Though, why would he do that?

Klaus lifted his head off of his chest to look Dave in the eye.

“What?” Dave immediately backtracked.

“Sorry, that was sudden. And so soon, we have only been dating for five months. I get if you say no, I completely understand, it’s not a big de—”

“Dave!” Klaus interrupted. Dave snapped his mouth closed, looking away from Klaus. Klaus sat up completely in bed, letting the sheets pool on his lap. He gently grabbed Dave’s face, forcing the man to turn his head towards Klaus.

“Dave,” he mumbled. Dave kept his eyes closed. Klaus gave his cheek a quick pat. “Hey, look at me.” 

Slowly, Dave opened his eyes, and Klaus was hurt at the amount of fear in his eyes. He should never be afraid of Klaus, or anything that Klaus may say.

“Are you sure you want that?” he asked. “I mean, Peter may not appreciate it. I can’t exactly hold a job,” he laughed, though there was no humor in it. “Hell, I’m not clean all the way and I  _ know  _ you will wake up to my nightmares.” Klaus has been trying to stay clean for Dave. A month into their relationship, the ghosts had been getting stronger and harder to ignore, so Klaus had overdosed on some sort of drug. Diego had gotten the call to the hospital, and before Klaus could protest against it, Diego contacted Dave. Dave was heartbroken and Klaus was afraid he was finally going to end it there, but he didn’t. He held Klaus tight and promised that they would get through it. He made Klaus promise that he would try to get clean.

The longest he had been clean was a week, but Dave was never upset when he relapsed.

“I don’t care about your nightmares.” Dave now grabbed Klaus’s hands, switching the role of comfort. “I know you struggle with drug addiction and that you have a hard time staying asleep. But I also know that I want you here with me every morning, every night, during the day when I can help you when you want to relapse, and help you when you don’t want to help yourself.” He squeezed Klaus’s hands tightly and Klaus was sure he was going to explode. 

“Peter won’t care, he understands. We’ll figure something out for you to help, but all I know is that I want you here.” Klaus stared at Dave, searching for any sign that he was lying. When he couldn’t find any, he let out a laugh. It was a wet laugh, one filled with disbelief, and he leaned forward to place a kiss on Dave’s mouth.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he cried. “I will move in with you.”

“You’re reacting like I just proposed to you,” Dave laughed, but held Klaus close anyway. Klaus squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Dave’s body.

That was three months ago. Peter really hadn’t cared that Klaus was staying, had even offered to help Klaus find somewhere that would hire him, even if he was a druggie. 

Despite being with Dave for eight months now, he  _ still  _ had not told him about his power. He has even gotten away with not mentioning his last name. Dave asked once, but Klaus had successfully distracted him. Dave had met Diego, but Diego also hates their family as much as Klaus does, so he promised to not tell Dave until Klaus does. 

Ben and Diego do constantly tell Klaus that he needs to tell Dave, though.

“It’s not like you’re hiding a weird birthmark,” Diego scolded. “It’s your  _ family _ .”

“I know you want to hide the fact that you can see the dead.” Klaus turned to Ben who was sitting on the couch beside where Diego sat. “But if he doesn’t want to stay for that, then he shouldn’t be in your life.”

“He’s the only good thing that I’ve got going,” Klaus mumbled. “I don’t want to lose him.”

Dave took a day off of work so that he would be able to help Klaus move things from Klaus’s apartment to Dave and Peter’s. In a spur of panic, Klaus bought some things and packed them in boxes that Diego had at his house so that he wouldn’t have to break the news to his boyfriend on moving day that he was homeless before this. Klaus knew he wouldn’t have been mad, but he would ask questions, ask how he got around, and that’s just something he would like to avoid.

\---

It was moving day. Dave borrowed a truck from a coworker so that they could easily move Klaus’s stuff. 

The first trip, Klaus rode in the truck with Dave. On the second trip, however, Dave said that he could get the rest of it himself. Klaus tried pushing, but Dave was set. So here Klaus was, listening to music and putting clothes away in the closet where Dave made room for him.

Right now he was listening to  _ Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again  _ because he heard a song from it once on Peter’s Pandora and he was hooked. Dave had caught him and Peter jamming to it one too many times, but neither man cared. Dave never cared either.

“Why can’t you listen to something else?” Ben groaned.

“Because Lily James is a fucking queen, Ben.” 

“Can we please go see a movie?”

“No.” Klaus turned around to see Ben laying down on the bed, sprawled out to take up as much room as he could. He threw a pair of socks in his direction and Ben shot him a glare as it passed through him. “I have to be here when Dave gets back, and today is a day for us, not you.”

“How rude.”

“Klaus!” he heard Dave call from the living room.

“When did he get home?!” he hissed at Ben. Ben just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Are you talking to someone?”

“No, of course not!” he called back. Ben started laughing at him and Klaus just threw another sock in his direction before Dave entered the bedroom.

“Why are you throwing socks?” Dave asked.

“Ah,” Klaus looked away from Dave, quickly trying to think of an excuse. “I was practicing my aim.”

“Trying to live up to Diego, I see?” That made Klaus laugh.

“Oh, I could  _ never  _ live up to Diego’s aim.”

“I’m sure that you could with a little bit of practice.” Dave walked over to Klaus and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck. Klaus laughed.

“You have no idea.” Klaus quickly placed a kiss on Dave’s lips, but before he could pull away, Dave pulled him closer and held him there. Klaus hummed and wrapped his arms around Dave’s shoulders.

When they finally pulled away, Klaus was beaming.

“Someone’s clingy today.”

“Just happy that this is actually happening.” He started placing more kisses down Klaus’s neck.

“Alright, alright, that tickles.” Dave started blowing raspberries and Klaus let out a squeal as he tried pulling away. “Dave!”

“You love me,” he cooed before blowing more on his neck. 

“Yes, but we need to continue moving my stuff in.”  _ Finally  _ it seemed like Klaus had convinced Dave to let him go. Just as he did, “Why Did it Have to be Me” turned on from Klaus’s phone. The couple turned to each other, both excited. 

They have constantly jokes about this being their song. Once while they were drunk, Dave had even said that it should be their first dance song.

“When you were lonely, you needed a man,” Dave immediately started singing. Klaus’s smile was so wide and he was thriving. This was the first time he has been this happy without the help of drugs. “Someone to lean on, well I understand.”

Dave danced over to Klaus, grabbing his hips once he was close enough. 

“That’s only natural, but why did it have to be me?” Klaus shook his head and pushed his arms off and walked away, but Dave was following close behind. “Nights can be empty and nights can be cold!” He grabbed a blanket off of their bed and wrapped it around himself. “So you were looking for someone to hold. That’s only natural, but why did it have to be me?” 

Dave fake swooned, giving Klaus the biggest puppy eyes. Klaus looked around the room and was glad to see that Ben had left. He loves his brother, but this is something special.

“I was so lonesome,” Klaus sang, looking away with a smug look. “I was blue. I couldn’t help it, it had to be you.” He grabbed his boa from where it laid on the ground, turning around and wrapping it around Dave’s neck. “And I always thought you’d be the reason why!”

They sang the chorus together, dancing in the room by themselves, oblivious to the world. Dave had his hands on Klaus’s hips and Klaus wrapped the boa around Dave’s neck once more, pulling them close.

“What are you idiots  _ doing _ ?” they heard a voice ask. Their heads both whipped over to the door entrance where Peter was standing, holding a phone and laughing. 

“Peter,” Dave warned. “Delete that.” 

“How much did you record?” Klaus asked. 

“When you wrapped the boa around and pulled him close.” Peter held up the phone to show the couple. Dave tried to give him a warning, but Klaus ran over and took his phone out of his hand.

“Oh, this is so cute!” he cheered. “Please send that to Dave!”

“ _ Don’t  _ send that to Dave,” Dave grumbled. 

“Aw, but your boyfriend doesn’t have a phone he can see it on!” Peter teased. “And I’m sure the guys at work would  _ love  _ to see it.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he mumbled. Klaus looked between Dave and Peter. He knew that Dave was always worried about the guys at work seeing him and Dave together, and he always had a slight fear that he would lose his job over it.

“No, if he doesn’t want it, then it’s fine,” Klaus finally relented. Dave smiled a small thanks.

“Ugh!” Peter groaned. “You guys are so gross with your  _ happiness _ !” 

“You’ll find a boyfriend someday, Peter!” Klaus cooed. He placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek before shooting him out.

“We should probably get back to unpacking your stuff,” Dave said. Klaus nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah.” He turned to Dave with a smirk on his face. “And then later, when Peter leaves, we could celebrate me moving in.” 

Dave’s face burned red, but his smile matched Klaus’s.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Could you find Ben?  
> Honestly I was keeping up with my Dear Evan Hansen story and then my friend got me to watch The Umbrella Academy and I've just had so many story ideas for this fucking ship and Dave didn't deserve to die so just like I do with Connor Murphy, I am refusing to let this man die.  
> Also Dave is a mechanic because that is my favorite headcanon
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!: ivegottoomuchwriting


End file.
